


give up your will to him that loves you

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis realises that he and Luke are maybe not so different, and while it's probably a little too late for Louis and Harry to be anything but a closed book, Luke and Calum are right at the start of their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give up your will to him that loves you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Belle and Sebastian song "if you find yourself caught in love".

It's in Sheffield that Louis first notices it- the same careless gravitational pull between the two that he had experienced far too often, the subtle way Calum's entire body would relax with the slightest touch, or glance, from Luke, or the bright, bright light in Luke's eye that came alongside that easy, soft smile on his face whenever- well whenever he was around Calum at all really. 

And to the untrained eye it would seem as if they were just really good friends- best of friends in fact. But Louis' eyes were far from trained; Louis' eyes were knowledgeable and.....experienced. That had been him, once upon a time.

For a while he simply observed, feeling the heavy pull of nostalgia deep within his stomach as it ached for Harry, ached to be able to hold him like he used to. He saw how easy they made it look, and lamented for the time when everything was so simple, when everything was just harryandlouis against the world. It was fascinating, to watch something so familiar yet so very foreign. 

Then- well then things changed. The glances became few and far between, touches less frequent, and that soft, genuine smile was struggling for freedom from behind the emotionless mask Luke had built for himself. Louis recognised this also, the desperate urge to hide it from the world, to put an end to it. He remembered all too vividly the constant pressure of expectations and newfound responsibilities weighing down upon his frame, eating at his mind every hour of the day. 

He remembered wanting out.  
Most of all he remembered getting out. 

And now- a whole year later, he only just fully realised that out was far far worse than in- incredibly bitter pun intended. 

It was way later, however - in Nashville, that Louis actually approached Luke about it. 

"Hey Luke, don't let them write your story for you. You can't let them define you- change your character into something you could never picture yourself becoming until it's too late. You'll barely recognise yourself in a year; a complete stranger to those you thought you would hold closest to your heart forever."

And so what if he couldn't help his eyes from drifting over to where Harry was standing, head thrown back in laughter, jeans as sinfully tight as his shirt was low, the tips of his swallow tattoos dark against his glorious skin like a shameless invitation, or a harsh reminder of what once was. Luke raised a brow in concern, his face clouded with confusion and, was that sympathy? Whatever it was, Louis couldn't stomach it. 

"This is an ending I chose for myself. I've come too far, said too much. It's too little, and much, much too late to take those chapters out of my story, but you- your slate is fresh, you've got so much more to do, to see, to feel. You're the beginning, and I'm one of the many possible conclusions, but I'm not the right one. Please- you can't choose this ending for yourself."

And maybe Luke was starting to get it- a glint of understanding in his eyes now, as he risked a glance towards Calum, allowing that soft smile to play across his face just for a second before burying it beneath the mask. Louis struck while the iron was still hot.

"We're the weakest links. There's no questioning Calum- anybody can see how gone he is for you. He gravitates towards your pull, you're his light. The moment you hand your fate over to them you've lost him. This story doesn't get any easier if that path is chosen, no- it gets so so much worse, worse and worse and worse until you're so numb you can't feel, and you stop thinking. It's only when you reach the last chapter that you see the wounds, too deep to heal, gaping open and seeping with that poisonous ink.  
All I can see now is that black, murderous ink. I am the last chapter Luke, you don't want to see how this story ends. Fuck them all, fuck your pride goddamit, because at the end of the day it is what it is, and you live the story you've made for yourself."

Luke's reply was simple, but Louis still felt hope spread throughout his body like pure golden honey. 

"Okay, yeah I see I really do, he's kinda everything to me. And Louis? For the record, I think you're far from your last chapter. "

And so what if Louis couldn't help himself from offering Harry a tentative smile as Luke sheepishly made his way over to Calum, because the blinding smile Harry gave him in return was worth the entire twenty or so seconds he went without oxygen. Maybe -just maybe Luke was right, and the author of their story hadn't given up on harryandlouis quite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: This is just for my personal enjoyment (and hopefully yours I guess). I don't know Harry, Louis, Calum or Luke and this work is a figment of my (extremely bored) imagination, and I'm not implying that either pair is/have ever been in a relationship etc etc.


End file.
